robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trident
For the Series 6 robot of a similar name, see Tridentate. Trident was a robot that competed exclusively in Series 3 of Robot Wars. It reached the Semi-Finals in its first and only series, losing to eventual champions Chaos 2. Like fellow Series 3 Semi-Finalists Pitbull and Blade, Trident did not return outside of its debut series. Trident was originally seeded for Series 4, but was forced to withdraw from the competition, as did Blade. Design Trident was an unusually-designed robot, with a chassis made out of a modified stair climber and a stainless steel bodyshell resembling a postbox. Its weapon was an electric-powered axe that was capable of inflicting considerable damage to other robots, while its six front wheels were arranged in a pair of triangular-shaped mountings, similar to Series 2 competitor Tantrum. Trident also had a top speed of 20mph, and took 350 hours to build. According to the team, they considered the axe and wheels end of the robot to be the robot's rear, despite that end facing the opponent at the beginning of each fight. Robot History Series 3 Trident made its Robot Wars debut in Heat P of the Third Wars, fighting Twn Trwn in the first round. Twn Trwn was at an instant disadvantage after its battering ram was removed to keep the robot within the weight limit, and Trident instantly immobilised it with an axe blow that also damaged its fibreglass shell. Trident rammed Twn Trwn a few more times, before allowing the House Robots to attack it. In Round 2, Trident was drawn against veterans Victor 2. Their axe had broken against Twn Trwn and required maintenance to repair. Trident started as the more potent machine, striking Victor 2's top several times with its axe, as its opponent failed to get its spinning flail into effect. A front-on shove stopped Victor 2's flail, before Trident axed its top panel two more times and Victor 2 drove into Sgt. Bash's CPZ. Victor 2 escaped, only for Trident to strike its flail and cause it to momentarily stop working. Trident closed in as Victor 2 spun, and after a few moments where it pushed and axed it, Victor 2 spun near the edge of the pit, eventually dropping one of its wheels over the edge. Trident seized its opportunity, and pushed Victor 2 into the pit. Through to the Heat Final, Trident faced another veteran, this time former Series 1-2 competitor Dreadnaut. Trident again axed Dreadnaut's shell several times with the axe, although not causing any damage to begin with. The two robots came together again, where it became apparent that Dreadnaut was suffering from control problems as Trident's axe finally began piercing through its armour. Trident pushed Dreadnaut, who rolled towards the arena wall and appeared to be immobilised. Dead Metal nudged Dreadnaut away, before he and Shunt began attacking Trident, causing severe damage to its stainless steel body. Matilda and Sir Killalot soon joined in, but Trident still emerged victorious regardless. In the Semi-Finals, Trident was drawn up against the eventual champion Chaos 2. Chaos 2 got behind Trident and nearly overturned it, but only managed to spin it around. However, Chaos 2's second flip tossed Trident over and onto the Flame Pit, leaving it unable to self-right as Trident fired its axe just before being flipped, which did not have enough power to retract and re-right it. Trident was then attacked by the House Robots again, taking major damage from Dead Metal and Shunt in the process, and was eliminated. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Tridentate, the Series 6 entrant of a similar name, attempted to qualify for Series 5 under the name Trident, unrelated to this robot. **Coincidentally, Tridentate was from the same county, West Yorkshire. *On Trident's statistics board, Neil Ward was referred to as "Peter Ward". *Trident's statistics board stated it took two hundred and fifty hours to build when it actually took three hundred and fifty hours to build, which Jonathan Pearce mentioned in Semi-Final 1 of Series 3. Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from West Yorkshire Category:Robots to never have a judges' decision Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 3 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 5